Midnight Stream
by Amelia Bright
Summary: When Night's sister, Stream, is expecting the kits of her dead mate, Night realizes that she needs a safe place to give birth. Their quest takes them to the protection of ThunderClan and gives Night a chance at love.
1. Allegiances

**I'm only going to do the entire Allegiances for ThunderClan, because I'm lazy. But, I will do the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for the other three Clans.**

* * *

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:  
Graystripe: long-haired gray tom with big yellow eyes

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches and one amber eye

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom with green eyes

Hazeltail: small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker: gray and white tom with green eyes

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Ivypaw

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Dovepaw

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud: white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep: black and white tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe: very pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprenctices  
Dovepaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypaw: silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens  
Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy: cream long-furred she-cat with amber eyes; from the horseplace

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Cherrykit & Molekit)

Kits  
Cherrykit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Molekit: brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Elders:   
Purdy: plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat with green eyes, retired early due to broken spine

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet-black paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Smokefoot: black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: very small gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Flametail: ginger tom with green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ashfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight: mottled gray tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mintfur: light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Willowshine: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky: muscular gray and white tom with green eyes

Floss: small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Night: black she-cat with glowing green eyes

Stream: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits


	2. Prologue

~Prologue~

Thornclaw sighed sadly as he looked at the unmoving brown body of his former mentor, Mousefur. She had recently suffered from a horrible bout of greencough. At least she had been freed from her misery. Thornclaw settled down next to her for the vigil. Mousefur had taught him well, and he already missed her terribly. Aside from Thornclaw, only a few other cats stayed with their fallen Clanmate. Purdy, who had been a good friend to her during her time among the elders; Bramblestar, since he felt it was his duty as Clan leader; Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail, who had known her even in the old forest; Brightheart, to comfort her brother; and last, Jayfeather, the medicine cat, who shared Mousefur's quick wits and sharp tongue.

She had died without ever having a mate. For some reason, this made Thornclaw's heart twist with pity and anxiety. What if he died the same way, never having the opportunity to fall in love or have kits, something he wanted desperately? He knew that Hazeltail had been padding after him recently, but he wasn't sure the young she-cat was his type. Thornclaw gazed at the stars, knowing that his mentor was among their ranks. He wished her good hunting, back at last in the forest that she had loved.

With that, Thornclaw buried his muzzle in her dusky brown fur, hoping that StarClan would welcome her with open hearts, and answer his prayers for a mate.


	3. Chapter 1

Night padded silently through the forest. Her black fur couldn't be seen through the thick trees and dark atmosphere. Only her brilliant green eyes were noticeable. Every once in a while, she looked back to make sure Stream was doing okay. Her silver, blue-eyed sister wasn't quite as inconspicuous as she was.

Stream was expecting Max's kits. Max was a handsome kittypet with a sense of adventure, who the sisters had met at a nearby Twolegplace. He was white with brown tabby patches and had eyes the color of honey. Stream had immediately fallen in love with the brash young tom. Unfortunately, he was dead, run over by a powerful monster on the Thunderpath. Stream moped for days, until she found out about the tiny new lives forming in her swollen belly.

Night and Stream were searching for a safe place to live, and for Stream to give birth to her kits. They had traveled quite far, but no good home could be found.

Stream called from behind, "Night, I'm kind of tired. I think we need to rest her until tomorrow."

"You're right," Night replied, "I'll make us a couple of nests."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Night was hunting when she heard Stream cry out, "Help!" followed by the sound of a tom snarling. Night raced over to where she had left her. Stream was being attacked by a fluffy white tom.

"Get off my sister!" Night screeched. She jumped onto the tom and pushed him off of Stream.

"Not another one," the tom yelped, "Get out of ThunderClan territory, you intruders!"

"What's your problem, Hairball? Can't you tell that she's pregnant?!" Night asked the tom furiously.

His blue eyes widened in surprise, and he stopped fighting.

"I'm so sorry!" the white tom exclaimed, "I had no idea."

"Who are you?" Stream demanded.

The tom sat a little straighter. "I'm Cloudtail, deputy of ThunderClan," he announced proudly.

"Well, Cloudtail, maybe you can help us out," Night said, "You see, my sister and I are looking for a new home. A safe place for Stream to give birth to her kits. I'm going to assume that this ThunderClan is a group of cats. Can you please let us join, just until Streams kits are old enough to live on their own? Like, until they're about six moons."

"I can do better than that!" Cloudtail declared, "If you like it in ThunderClan, you can stay. And maybe you and your kits can become warriors!"

"What are warriors?" Stream asked, eyes wide with interest.

Cloudtail smiled, "You two should come with me."


	4. Chapter 2

Night and Stream followed Cloudtail to a rocky hollow. Night stared down in surprise to a bunch of cats gathered at the base of a tall ledge. Speaking to them was a broad-shouldered tabby tom. He narrowed his amber eyes as Cloudtail approached.

"Cloudtail," he said, "How nice of you to join us on this very special occasion."

"I'm sorry Bramblestar, but you see, I..."

Bramblestar cut him off, "If you're not going to take your duty as deputy seriously, I can always appoint another." His gaze flicked to a large gray tom.

"Bramblestar, if you will be so kind as to let me finish," he paused, "I have two visitors with me who might need our assistance."

The brown tom nodded when he saw Night and Stream push through the bushes.

"Okay then. I'll talk to them in a moment, but right now I am performing two important Clan ceremonies that they might enjoy."

"Thank you," Cloudtail replied.

Bramblestar cleared his throat and announced, "Cherrykit, Molekit, please step forward please."

A ginger she-cat and a brown and cream tom stepped forward, excitement filling their eyes.

"From this day forward until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Icecloud, you will be mentor to Cherrypaw. Foxleap, you will be mentor to Molepaw."

A white she-cat and a russet-colored tom stepped forwards and touched noses with the apprentices.

"Now," Bramblestar continued, "Ivypaw and Dovepaw come here."

Two young she-cats looked up in surprise and made their way to the ledge.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the way of your noble code, and I commend her to be a warrior in her turn. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," said the silver and white tabby.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, you will now be known as Ivyleaf. We honor your loyalty and fighting spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar then performed the same ceremony for the other she-cat, commending her for her bravery and keen observation, and named her Dovewing.

"That," Cloudtail whispered in Night's ear, "Was a warrior ceremony."


	5. Chapter 3

Cloudtail told Night and Stream to go meet the other cats while he spoke with Bramblestar. Night immediately caught the amber eye of a handsome, golden brown tom.

"Hello there," she said timidly.

"Hi," the tom said nervously, "I'm Thornclaw."

"My name is Night," she flicked her tail for Stream to come forward, "And this is my sister, Stream. We might be joining your Clan."

Thornclaw smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloudtail explained to Bramblestar what had happened, "And the silver one, Stream, is expecting kits. Do you think they could join ThunderClan? They've probably had plenty of fighting and hunting experience."

"Cloudtail, you know how the other Clans would act when Firestar would let non-Clanborn cats join ThunderClan. They still joke that we're just a bunch of kittypets, loners, outcasts, and half-Clan cats," Bramblestar replied.

"May I remind you that we are not the only Clan guilty of this? ShadowClan accepted Sol, and they have Tawnypelt, who is of ThunderClan heritage. RiverClan allowed Mothwing and Hawkfrost, your half-siblings, kits of a rogue, to join them. And, although they deny it, everyone knows that Sunstrike from WindClan was once a loner."

"Yes, that is true, but ThunderClan has done it the most. I don't want my Clan to appear weak, Cloudtail," Bramblestar growled.

"Bramblestar, I know you don't want us to seem weak, but we will seem cold-hearted if we do not help a pregnant she-cat have a safe home to raise her kits. Besides," he added, peering out of the den entrance, "It seems that Thornclaw has already taken a liking to Night."

Bramblestar warmed up a little bit, "Yes, it would appear so. Okay, Night and Stream can join ThunderClan. I should probably tell the rest of the Clan."

Cloudtail and Bramblestar walked out of the den. The sky was dark. Ferncloud was leading Stream to the nursery, and Thornclaw and Night were still chatting under the Highledge. The rest of the Clan members were already in their nests.

"Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow," Bramblestar decided.

* * *

**Sorry if Bramblestar seemed like a jerk. He let Clan leadership get to his head a little, and he's starting to wonder if he should take Squirrelflight back (hint, hint). Hopefully, he'll be normal by the next chapter.**

**PS: Next chapter, Night and Stream are getting their warrior names. I've already decided what they are, but anyone who can guess will receive a Cloudtail plushie! Good luck!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Good question, spotty-bee. Stream's kits will probably be Ivykit(tom), Nightkit(tom), and Mosskit(she-cat). Although she didn't guess correctly, the Cloudtail plushie goes to PinkRhinosAreBest, because at least she bothered to TRY!**

* * *

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The sound of Bramblestar's yowl woke up Night, who had slept in the ThunderClan warriors' den. Her gaze drifted to Thornclaw, still asleep, with his golden tail draped across her flank. Night relished the feel of his fur against her own. She nudged him gently with her muzzle and said, "Thornclaw, wake up. Bramblestar called a Clan meeting."

"Thanks, Night," he replied groggily, and followed her out of the den. Stream was already in the crowd, sitting between Ferncloud and Daisy. Night and Thornclaw sat behind them.

"I have a very important announcement," Bramblestar called, "As most of you know, two she-cats from outside the Clans stayed with us last night. And, if they would accept, I would like to ask them to join ThunderClan."

Yowls of protest rose, "I thought this ended when Firestar died!"

"Do we really need more outsiders to join us?"

"What would a couple of rogues know about Clan life?"

"Enough!" Bramblestar shouted, "If they decide to join, they will no longer be rogues, but ThunderClan warriors! And, you will treat them as you would any other Clanmate!"

The Clan went silent.

"Better rogues joining than kittypets," Spiderleg muttered. Cloudtail gave him a dirty look.

"Stream and Night," Bramblestar continued, "Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

The two sisters looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Stream spoke for them, "Yes. We would like to very much."

"Good," Bramblestar said, "Then we will have a warrior ceremony for them."

He cleared his throat, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two she-cats. They wish to learn the way of your noble code, and I commend them to be warriors in their turn. Night, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Stream, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Night, from now on you will be known as Nightwing. Stream, from now on you will be known as Streamsong. StarClan honors you and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

The whole Clan, some reluctantly, some heartily, chanted their new names to the sky, "Nightwing, Streamsong, Nightwing, Streamsong!"

"Ferncloud and Daisy, make sure Streamsong feels welcome in the nursery," Bramblestar directed, "And Thornclaw, help Nightwing learn the ways of the Clan."

Thornclaw dipped his head in agreement and leaned against Nightwing, "Don't worry, Bramblestar, I will."


	7. Chapter 5

"Got you!" Nightwing exclaimed as she landed, pinning Thornclaw to the ground.

"Yeah, you did," he replied gently.

Nightwing got off and shook the dust out of her black fur. For the past few days, Thornclaw had been teaching her about Clan life. How elders and kits ate before apprentices and warriors; how the Clan hierarchy worked; and in Nightwing's opinion, the best part of all, ThunderClan fighting techniques. She was doing really well, and knew almost all the moves.

"Thornclaw," she asked, "How did you get to be such a great mentor?"

"Well, I've had a lot of practice. Let's see, how many apprentices have I had? There was Sootpaw, Shrewpaw, Poppypaw, and Briarpaw. So, you know, four apprentices."

Nightwing considered this, "So Poppypaw and Briarpaw are now Poppyfrost and Briarlight, but where are Sootpaw and Shrewpaw?"

Thornclaw's gaze saddened, "They're both dead. Sootpaw got to be a warrior; his name was Sootfur, but Shrewpaw never did."

"I'm so sorry," Nightwing gasped.

"It's okay. Let's just not talk about it right now. There's one more move I want to show you."

Nightwing nodded and listened to Thornclaw's instructions.

* * *

A while later, Thornclaw and Nightwing came back to camp. Nightwing noticed that Ivyleaf and Dovewing were arguing.

She went over to them and asked, "Why are you two arguing?"

Ivyleaf answered, "Dovewing has been having secret meetings with Lionblaze and Jayfeather for moons now, and she won't tell me anything! We're sisters, and we're usually very close, but lately we've been growing apart, and I'm sick of it!"

"Ivyleaf, try to understand. I wish I could tell you, but I really can't! I made a promise to my former mentor and the medicine cat, and I don't intend on breaking it!" Dovewing cried, her eyes watering up.

"Dovewing...," Ivyleaf began, but Nightwing interupted, "Listen, Ivyleaf, sisters are allowed to keep secrets. Streamsong was in love with Max for days before she told me. The only reason I found out she was expecting his kits was because I eventually noticed it myself. We're still just as close as ever. And if Dovewing promised both Lionblaze and Jayfeather not to tell, then it must be a pretty important secret. You don't need to be mad at her."

Ivyleaf looked ashamed, "I never thought about it that way before. I'm really sorry, Dovewing. Are we friends again?"

Dovewing purred, "Of course we are. Besides, we're sisters and we need to stick together. And I promise, if I'm ever allowed to tell anyone my secret, you'll be the first one I tell."

"It's a deal. Thanks for helping us out, Nightwing."

"Anytime Ivyleaf," Nightwing replied.

Nightwing went to the fresh kill pile, grabbed a squirrel, and went to share tongues with Thornclaw.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"They just needed a third opinion. It turned out Dovewing was right."

"Whatever you say," he responded through a mouth full of fur.


	8. Chapter 6

Nightwing went to visit Streamsong in the nursery. Her belly was swollen more than ever before. Ferncloud and Daisy were fast asleep.

"Hey there," Nightwing whispered, and Streamsong weakly lifted her head up. It was a good thing that they had come to ThunderClan. If they hadn't, Streamsong would have had to go through this out in the forest, always alert, and always on the move, because you never knew what might come at you.

"Hi, Nightwing," Streamsong said, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just thought you would want some company."

"Well, thank you then."

"How much longer until the kits are born?"

"Jayfeather says in a half moon, but we can never be to sure about these things," Streamsong responded.

"Yeah," Nightwing agreed.

"So," Streamsong smiled, "How's it going with Thornclaw?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you obviously like him, he obviously likes you, he's a good warrior, he's loyal, he's strong, and he's handsome, so how is it going for you two?"

"Well, he's really funny and sweet and charming, and I might be in love!"

Streamsong laughed, "Then go for it!"

"Alright, alright, stop nagging. See you later."

"Bye."

Nightwing left the nursery. She saw Bramblestar sitting outside of his den, picking indifferently at a blackbird.

She went over to Thornclaw and asked, "What's wrong with Bramblestar?"

Thornclaw turned his head, "He's thinking about Squirrelflight, I bet."

"Okay, but why would that make him upset?"

"Well, he and Squirrelflight used to be mates. They had three kits, Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit. Or so Bramblestar thought. The kits actually belonged to Leafpool, Squirrelflights sister, who was medicine cat back then."

"But medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits."

"I know," Thornclaw sighed, "However, Leafpool had fallen in love with a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather, and they had been seeing each other for a little while. At some point, Leafpool told Squirrelflight about the kits, and asked Squirrelflight to pretend they were hers and Bramblestar's. This was while Bramblestar was still deputy. Squirrelflight agreed, and loved the kits as if they were her own. So, for moons, Bramblestar had believed that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were his kits. One day, a fire raged through the camp. The whole Clan had to evacuate. In the midst of the chaos, Squirrelflight somehow revealed to the three, as well as another ThunderClan warrior, Ashfur, that they were not her kits. Ashfur, who had once been in love with Squirrelflight, decided to use it against her. He was going to reveal it to all of the Clans at the next Gathering!"

"That's awful!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," Thornclaw agreed, "Now Ashfur, as well as the three, did not know who the real parents were. The night before the Gathering, Ashfur was found dead. We learned later that Hollyleaf had killed him. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather struggled to find out who their parents were. Eventually, Leafpool admitted the truth, they were the kits of her and Crowfeather. At the next Gathering, Hollyleaf announced to all of the Clans the truth about their birth. Everyone was shocked. Leafpool decided to step down from her position as medicine cat, and leave it to her apprentice and son, Jayfeather. Bramblestar was really mad at Squirrelflight for lying to him and keeping secrets. That ended their time as mates. I guess that Bramblestar still loves her though."

"What happened to Hollyleaf? And why did she announce their secret at the Gathering?" Nightwing asked.

"To Hollyleaf, the warrior code was everything. Finding out that her parents had broken it really hurt her. She just wanted to get away from all of the lies. So she, she..."

"Thornclaw, what's wrong?"

"I loved Hollyleaf, you know. I thought she was incredible. I was broken-hearted for days after she died."

"How did she die?"

"Well, like I said, she wanted to get away from the lies and secrets surrounding her and her siblings. She ran into an old foxhole, and it collapsed on top of her."

"Oh."

"You know what, Nightwing," Thornclaw said, "I was attracted to you the minute I saw you. You want to know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you look just like Hollyleaf. Black fur, green eyes. And it doesn't feel so weird loving you, because you're the same age as me. Hollyleaf was much younger. Heck, both her parents are younger than me. Now that I think about it, I loved her more like a little sister than a mate. But she was really something special. Even if I wasn't really _in love _with her, I loved her."

"Good for you."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just glad that you're such a big softy."

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will you be my..."

"It's time for the Gathering!" Bramblestar shouted, "The cats coming will be Dovewing, Ivyleaf, Jayfeather, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Brackenfur, Leafpool, and Nightwing!"

"Awesome!" Nightwing exclaimed, "Thornclaw, can you ask me after the Gathering?"

"Sure, no problem. Have fun!" he replied, although he still looked a little bit disappointed.

"Okay. I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 7

Nightwing followed the other Clan members around the shore of the lake. She wondered about what Thornclaw had been about to ask her. It seemed very important to him. Oh, how she wished he had been chosen for the Gathering! That way he could tell her there.

Still, this was going to be great. Her first Gathering! It was a shame that Streamsong wasn't there as well, but it was for the best, seeing that her kits could be born very soon. Nightwing knew it was dangerous for the Clan to bring Jayfeather during this situation, but Brightheart was at the camp, and she had worked with the medicine cats plenty of times. It probably would've also been better to leave Leafpool there, seeing as she had once been the medicine cat. Nightwing shook the thoughts out of her head. She worried too much.

She looked out onto the lake. Despite the darkness, it glittered with reflections of the moon and stars. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Eventually, the ThunderClan cats came to a fallen tree that reached from the lake shore to an island in the distance. The Clan got into single file with Bramblestar in the lead. Nightwing followed them across the tree bridge and looked around the island in awe. The trees were very tall, their branches reaching up towards the sky. And in the middle of the island, there was a huge tree, taller and with more branches than all the rest. The four leaders hopped up to the tree branches and sat, watching over their Clanmates, ready to begin.

Nightwing sat near Dovewing and Ivyleaf as the leaders began to speak.

A huge white tom with black paws called, "I will begin this Gathering! ShadowClan has been doing well, despite the recent battle with ThunderClan. As you all know, our deputy, Russetfur, died in this battle. The new ShadowClan deputy is Smokefoot!"

One black tom stood a little taller, amber eyes glowing, as the Clans called out his name.

"Congratulations, Blackstar and ShadowClan. You have chosen your deputy wisely," said a brown tabby, "WindClan is doing well too. Prey is running smoothly, and we have been training hard."

"Good for you, Onestar," announced a blue-gray she-cat, "I forgot to mention this at the last Gathering, so I will tell you now. Mintfur is the new deputy of RiverClan."

"ThunderClan has been blessed," Bramblestar began, "Because we have four new warriors and two new apprentices. Cherrypaw and Molepaw have reached their sixth moon and their mentors are Icecloud and Foxleap. Also, Ivypaw and Dovepaw have become warriors, and their new names are Ivyleaf and Dovewing. Last but not least, we have allowed two loners to join our Clan. They are now ThunderClan warriors, and their names are Nightwing and Streamsong. Nightwing is with us, but unfortunately, Streamsong could not come, because she is expecting kits."

Cats from the other Clans mumbled to each other, loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Typical ThunderClan."

"They just think they can be friends with anyone."

"How many Clanborn cats are even left in that Clan?"

"Enough!" shouted the gray she-cat, her blue eyes dark with anger, "ThunderClan are not the only Clan who have let outsiders in. Who here in RiverClan does not remember Mothwing, still our medicine cat, and Hawkfrost, now deceased? How can ShadowClan forget that a former ThunderClan cat is now in their midst? WindClan was kind enough to let Sunstrike, another former loner, in as well, and yet, you all insult ThunderClan simply because they have had more opportunities to be kind to others than you have! Which of the leaders here would refuse to let a pregnant she-cat into their nursery, or a starving loner eat from their fresh kill, or a mistreated kittypet join their ranks to escape their cruel Twolegs? Not I!"

"Well said, Mistystar!" shouted a RiverClan warrior.

"The time of prosecuting ThunderClan ends now!" announced the WindClan medicine cat, Kestrelflight.

"Yes!" added Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's ShadowClan sister, "When did kindness become a weakness?"

"Thank you," Bramblestar cut off the shouts, "On that fine note, this Gathering is over!"

Suddenly, Sandstorm burst into the crowd, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, Sandstorm?" asked Brackenfur.

"Streamsong is giving birth! We need Jayfeather, now!"


	10. Chapter 8

Nightwing and Jayfeather followed Sandstorm back to camp at full speed. The rest of the Clan was following. When the got there, Jayfeather raced to the nursery. Nightwing saw Brightheart run out of the medicine den with some herbs.

Nightwing ran to the nursery and saw Streamsong laying on her side, face twisted with pain.

"Jayfeather, is she going to be okay?" Nightwing asked frantically.

"I'm not sure," he looked up and snarled at Daisy and Ferncloud, "Everyone, please get out."

"But I want to stay here with Streamsong," Nightwing replied stubbornly.

"Come on," Thornclaw's voice sounded from behind, "Let's give them some space. How about we go hunting?"

"Okay," Nightwing sighed.

As they walked out, she heard Jayfeather urgently tell Streamsong, "You're going to be fine. It's okay. Breathe, breathe," followed by Streamsong's yowling.

"Relax," said Thornclaw, "Jayfeather knows what he's doing. Besides, he's got Brightheart helping."

Thornclaw smiled fondly as he watched his sister race back into the medicine den.

"So, how about that hunting?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, yes."

She followed Thornclaw to the camp entrance.

"Where are you two going?" growled Berrynose, the guard.

"Hunting," replied Thornclaw sharply.

"Sure," Berrynose said doubtedly, "Sure."

On their way out, Nightwing could feel his pale green gaze burning into her fur. She and Thornclaw hunted for a while, but the whole time she thought about Streamsong. Would she be okay, would she make it, would the kits make it?

She eventually caught a vole near the bank, and watched Thornclaw as he stalked a mouse. He was perfectly silent, padding one foot behind the other. His muscles rippled under his fur, that shone more gold than brown in the moonlight. He killed the mouse in one perfect pounce, and a quick killing bite to the neck. It happened so fast that if Nightwing had blinked, she would have missed it. He came back over to her and dropped it at her feet.

"For you, my dear," he whispered.

"Why, thank you," she dipped her head and started eating.

"We'll take your vole back to camp when we're done," Thornclaw said.

"Okay. So, what were you going to ask me before the Gathering?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," he took a deep breath before asking, "Nightwing, will you be my mate?"

Nightwing let out a yelp of surprise. She couldn't have been happier.

"Of course, Thornclaw. I would like that very much."

He purred, a low, rumbling sound deep in his chest. Nightwing grinned and licked his ear affectionately. Thornclaw twined his tail with hers.

They walked down to the beautiful, shining lake and settled on the shore. Nightwing listened to the soothing sound of the cold water pulsing against the rocks.

"I love you," she whispered in Thornclaw's ear.

"I love you too," he replied.

They curled up together, black and gold fur blending, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 9

As she slept, Nightwing dreamed. Surrounding her, the atmosphere was black; cold, pitch black. Suddenly, a bright flash shone in front of her, and the darkness lit up to a thick forest. Nightwing stood in a clearing, with a stream leading to a small waterfall at the side. The stream surrounded the clearing, making a circle around where Nightwing sat.

She heard the rustling of branches and crunching of leaves as a cat approached. The first think she noticed were his eyes. They were a light, soft amber, the color of honey. As he came closer, Nightwing saw that his pelt was white, with brown tabby patches. It looked like a snowy field with leaves scattered across it.

"Max!" Nightwing exclaimed.

_"Yes, Nightwing, it is me."_

"What are you doing here? Is Streamsong going to be okay?" she asked desperately.

_"She is. Don't worry, I wouldn't let my mate get hurt while bearing my kits."_

"Are the kits going to be okay?"

_"Yes. They will all be healthy, and will grown up to be fine, brave warriors."_

"Good, good. Oh, Max, you know Streamsong misses you terribly. She really loved you."

Max looked at his white paws, ashamed, _"I know. If only I had been more alert, I might have known that the monster was coming. I realize now that I was too reckless back then."_

Nightwing smiled, "But Streamsong loved you, recklessness and all."

_"I know. Goodbye, Nightwing."_

"Goodbye, and thank you so much."

_"You're welcome. I will watch my kits come into the world, I promise."_

Max faded away, and Nightwing woke up. She roused Thornclaw, "Get up. Let's go back to camp."

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. **


	12. Chapter 10

Thornclaw and Nightwing headed back to camp.

As soon as they got there, Cherrypaw ran up to them saying, "The kits were born. Streamsong wants you to come see them."

Nightwing headed to the nursery. She saw Streamsong curled up next to three kits. One was black, one was white with very pale gray stripes, and one was black and white.

Streamsong lifted her head up and smiled, "I have two toms: the black one and the white one, and a she-cat: the black and white one."

"Have you named them yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you to come."

"Okay then. How about you name the white tom Ivykit?"

"That sounds good. What about the other tom?"

Thornclaw spoke up, "What do you think of Nightkit?"

Streamsong nodded, "I like that. I'm going to name the she-cat Mosskit, since her fur is so short."

"That's perfect. They're all beautiful kits."

"Thank you."

Jayfeather sighed, "You two should leave now. Streamsong needs her rest."

"Of course," said Nightwing.

A few days later, the kits opened their eyes. Nightkit's were icy blue; Ivykit's were amber, like Max's; and Mosskit's were green, a perfect fit for her name.

Many moons came and gone, Thornclaw and Nightwing got closer, and Streamsong's three kits became apprentices. Brightheart finally got an apprentice in young Mosspaw, as well as Berrynose in Nightpaw. Ivypaw's mentor was Toadstep. Cherrypaw and Molepaw, kits of Poppyfrost and Berrynose, finally got their warrior names as Cherryblossom and Molefur.

Time continued on until Jayfeather brought some exciting news, "Nightwing, you're pregnant with Thornclaw's kits."

* * *

**So sorry. This chapter was short too! Anyway, the story is winding toward the end, I'm afraid.**


	13. Chapter 11

Streamsong's POV

Streamsong watched proudly as her three kits walked up to the Highledge. Excitement glistened in their eyes. Nightpaw had a firm, determined look on his face, trying to seem calm and mature. Mosspaw was jumping up and down, unable to contain herself. Ivypaw was shaking nervously, knowing that the whole Clan was watching, but he was happy too.

Bramblestar spoke, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and a commend them to be warriors in their turn. Nightpaw, Mosspaw, and Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" they cried in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, from now on you shall be known as Nightfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination. Mosspaw, from now on you shall be known as Mosstail. StarClan honors your cunning and bravery. Ivypaw, from now on you shall be known as Ivyclaw. StarClan honors your kindness and understanding, and we welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Nightfur! Mosstail! Ivyclaw!" the cries rang out, Streamsong the loudest of all. She was so proud of her three kits, warriors at last. She only wished that Nightwing could have watched this, but her sister was in the nursery, soon to give birth to Thornclaw's kits.

Suddenly, Nightwing let out a yowl of pain. Streamsong ran into the nursery to watch, Thornclaw close behind.

Nightwing's POV 

Nightwing could here the cries from outside. "Nightfur! Mosstail! Ivyclaw!" the Clan chanted. Nightwing smiled at Jayfeather. The names were perfect.

Jayfeather nodded, as if reading her thoughts, "Streamsong must be very proud. Those are very good names."

"Yes, they are. They're the best." said Nightwing.

A harsh pain burst inside Nightwing. She yowled loudly in surprise. She saw Streamsong and Thornclaw run to the nursery.

"The kits are about to be born," announced Jayfeather. Thornclaw's amber eyes glowed with joy. Again, the pain came, and a spasm rippled through Nightwing.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Jayfeather.

"No," Nightwing gasped, "I want them both to stay here, with me."

Jayfeather dipped his head, "If you wish."

Nightwing cried out as the pain returned. Thornclaw's joy changed to worry.

"It's okay," said Streamsong, "The pain is part of the process, but it is well worth it."

"Right," Thornclaw replied, although he still looked unsure. He crouched down next to his beloved. "Don't worry, don't worry," he soothed, "You're doing great. These will be the most beautiful kits in the world, I promise you."

Nightwing looked to Jayfeather. "How many?" she asked.

"Two."

"That's okay," she said, trying to calm herself, "Two is good. I can handle two."

But she soon changed her mind as the next spasm occured. Thornclaw pressed against her.

After a few minutes, Jayfeather announced, "Here comes the first one."

The pain became worse than ever, and Nightwing heard a soft plop, followed by Streamsong's frantic licking.

"It's a tom," said Thornclaw, "A gray tabby tom."

"Good," whispered Nightwing.

"Don't relax quite yet. There's still another one on the way," reminded Jayfeather.

"Of course!" snapped Nightwing.

"Sorry," Jayfeather mumbled.

Nightwing stiffened. The pain wasn't quite as bad this time, and the plop wasn't as much as a total relief as before. Thornclaw started licking the other kit.

"It's a tom again. Golden brown, just like the father," said Jayfeather, but Nightwing barely heard it. Her eyes flickered shut, and she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nightwing woke up to her mate standing over her.

"Congratulations, Thornclaw. You have two sons."

"I know, and they're beautiful, just like I said."

Nightwing looked at her kits, "So, what should we name them? I'll let you name the one that looks like you."

"Deal," agreed Thornclaw, "I think his name should be... Shrewkit. You know, in memory of Shrewpaw."

"I like it. I'm not sure about the gray one though."

Both parents looked at their eldest son. He mewled next to his mother's belly. Even though he was just a kit, small muscles could already show under his tabby pelt. Then, he did something that surprised them all. Even though it shouldn't have happened for another few days, his eyes opened. They were clear blue, like the lake near their home.

"Wow," Nightwing whispered. She turned to Thornclaw, "We should name him Rainkit."

"Excellent," Thornclaw purred.

Nightwing and Thornclaw twined their tails together, black and gold in stark contrast.

"I love you," Thornclaw whispered in her ear.

"I know."


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note: Good news! I have decided to write a sequel to Midnight Stream! It will be featuring Nightwing and Thornclaw's sons, Rainkit and Shrewkit. I might not start it immediately, but I will soon enough.


End file.
